The Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring
by someguynamedjack
Summary: Buffy becomes the owner of the ring of power, and has to go on a perilous quest bla, bla.
1. A Long Expected Party

Title: Lord Of The Rings Author: Someguynamedjack Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Lord Of The Rings or anything else Feedback: Sure Distribution: Just ask Spoilers : Season six  
  
It was a warm day in Sunnydale California when Rupert Giles stepped out of the airport. But then it usually was in comparison to England. When the taxi pulled up along side the main entrance, Giles picked up his suitcase, and stepped inside. Once inside, he took a long deep breath. It would be interesting coming back after all this time.  
  
In the heart of Sunnydale, things were a mess. Xander, Willow, and Dawn were preparing the long expected party. Throughout Sunnydale invitations had gone out. The slayer was turning 25. A record, actually, if one could be bothered to look these things up. Most of the time though, one couldn't be bothered. The bronze, Sunnydale's most reputable club (and only club, coincidentally), had been hired out for the night. The place was going to be packed, friends of Buffy, old and new, would be there. The day before the party, a lonely taxi cab made it's way to 1630 Revello drive.  
  
The car pulled up in front of the house, Giles stepped out, and only moments later, the taxi drove off. He stood at the bottom of the garden, staring down at the house, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Nothing appeared to have changed since his last visit, which was probably a good thing.  
  
He finally made his way down the garden path, and only half way there, a triumphant voice shouted after him,  
  
'Your late.'  
  
He turned to his left to see Willow Rosenberg standing on the garden watching him.  
  
'I am not late,' he protested. 'I have arrived exactly when I meant to.'  
  
Willow just stared at him skeptically for a second before laughing. She then ran down to hug him.  
  
'Giles! You haven't been down to visit us in ages!' She informed him, which he thought was quite pointless, as he already knew this. 'We were beginning to think you'd forgotten all about us people in here in Sunnydale.'  
  
'Well, I tried to,' Giles joked, 'but it's harder than you would think.'  
  
Willow broke off the hug and playfully slapped him on the arm.  
  
'Anyway, I gotta go, more party organizations,' she said with the air of a person whose purpose it was in life clean toilets. 'Will it ever end?'  
  
'I suppose it will all be over by tomorrow,' Giles, said sympathetically.  
  
'Yeah, anyway, see ya later,' she chirped, and turned to leave. She then stopped and turned to face him, before saying, 'It's glad you're back Giles.'  
  
'So am I,' he told her, before she left. 'So am I,' he repeated quietly to himself, before finally walking the rest of the way up to the house. When he reached the door, he waited yet another moment before knocking.  
  
'No thank you!' A voice shouted from inside. 'No "my invitation must have got lost in the mail," no well-wishers, and no salesmen!'  
  
'How about very old friends?' Giles shouted.  
  
The door opened almost instantly, and a small face appeared behind it. The face of Buffy Summers.  
  
'Giles? Giles!' she shouted, running forward to hug her former watcher. The two embraced for a minute or two, before Buffy broke off. 'Come on in,' he said, and rushed off into the house, followed by Giles.  
  
'Would like some tea?' she asked him, once inside the kitchen. 'Or something else, I could cook you something?'  
  
No, tea will be fine,' Giles assured her.  
  
As Buffy scrambled around the kitchen making tea, Giles looked around the house. Signs of the other two people living in the house, Willow and Dawn, were evident. Willow's computer, Dawn's UC Sunnydale homework scattered about.  
  
'I tell ya,' Buffy shouted from the kitchen, 'looks like tomorrow will be a night to remember, that's for sure.' 


	2. The Ring

The music was loud, the people were drunk (mostly), and Buffy was not having the time of her life. It was too impersonal, she was more for the her, Willow, Xander, Dawn and Giles sitting around exchanging stories and gifts (or not exchanging gifts, giving them all to Buffy). As a matter of fact, there was a rather large pile of gifts anyway, which was some consolation. But her two closest friends and her sister decided to give her the presents personally.  
  
Dawn had bought Buffy a cute blue sweater, and Xander had gotten her a Kung- Fu video (a strange choice, she had thought). But Willow's present was the most interesting one. A ring, for friendship, apparently, but a simple, gold band. Nothing too fancy, with no stones or anything, just a simple gold band.  
  
'I know it's not much,' Willow had said, 'but I kinda think it's nice,' as though unsure as to why she had really purchased it.  
  
'It's perfect,' Buffy had said, mainly out of politeness to her best friend, but also because she felt there was something about this ring, something that drew her to it.  
  
When the party was over, Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Giles all made their way back to Buffy's house, talking about how much the party sucked. It wasn't until they got back that Buffy put on Willow's ring. The reaction was quite a shock.  
  
'Holy freaking Moses Buffy, you're invisible!' Dawn shouted.  
  
'Again!' Buffy replied in shock.  
  
She looked down at herself and saw through herself. Interesting.  
  
'Take off the ring,' Giles said quickly.  
  
Buffy pulled the ring off of her finger and instantly became visible again.  
  
'Willow, where did you get this ring from?' Buffy asked.  
  
'A second hand jewelry store,' Willow replied.  
  
'You bought my birthday present from a second hand store!' Buffy shouted, sounding hurt.  
  
'I think that's beside the issue,' Giles said, grabbing his coat.  
  
'Where are you going?' Buffy shouted after him as he marched down the hall towards the front door.  
  
"Out,' he replied.  
  
'But you just got here,' Buffy pleaded. 'And now something freaky is happening and you just leave?!"  
  
Giles opened the door and stepped outside into the night air. He turned to face his slayer once again.  
  
'I don't understand,' she said.  
  
'Neither do I,' Giles said, before turning and walking away.  
  
Buffy just stared down the street a he walked quickly away. She looked down at the ring she now held in her hand. Her thought about throwing it away, about destroying, but she realized she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she walked upstairs, ignoring the questions from her friend and sister, and put the ring in her jewelry box. And it lay there unmoved for another month, until Giles returned. 


	3. Strange Writings...

Title: Lord Of The Rings Author: Someguynamedjack Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Lord Of The Rings or anything else Feedback: Sure Distribution: Just ask Spoilers : Season six  
  
It was a whole month before Giles returned to Sunnydale. The weather was still warm, as usual, and Buffy was sitting alone at home when there was a knock at the door.  
  
'Where is it?' Giles asked her the moment she opened the door, with a sense of urgency.  
  
'Giles?' Buffy mumbled, shocked by his appearance. He was rugged, unshaven, and looked like he hadn't slept in days.  
  
'Where is it?' he asked again, moving past her into the house.  
  
'Where's what?' she asked, completely bewildered.  
  
'The ring, the magic invisible ring!' he shouted. Not wanting to test his temper, Buffy upstairs to get the ring.  
  
When she came back downstairs, Giles grabbed the ring from her, and threw it into the raging fireplace.  
  
Buffy looked on in shock, as Giles reached into the fire with the curling tongues, pulling the ring back out of the fire.  
  
'Take it,' he said, holding the ring out to her. She hesitated, thinking it would be hot. 'It's quite cool,' Giles assured, so Buffy reached out and took the ring. It was still cold, even after being in the white hot fire.  
  
'Do you see anything?' he asked her. 'Any marking?'  
  
'No,' she answered. If she had been looking at Giles, she would have seen him look extremely relieved. But suddenly, red letters began to appear on the inside of the ring, or at least he thought they were letters. They belonged to a language she didn't know. 'Wait,' she said, 'there are some letters, appearing on the ring. But they're some sort of other language, I can't understand it.'  
  
'There are few who can,' Giles told her. 'It is ancient language, the language of a place called Mordor. It reads:  
  
'One Ring To Rule Them All, One Ring To Find Them, One Ring To Bring Them All, And In The Darkness Bind Them.' 


	4. One Ring To Rule Them All

Title: Lord Of The Rings Author: Someguynamedjack Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my computer Feedback: Ok Distribution: Just ask Spoilers: None  
  
Buffy and Giles were sat in the dining room, the ring on the table between them.  
  
'Many mellenia ago,' Giles began, 'a dark sorcerer named Sauron bought together the leaders of the three races of the Earth. The Elves, the Dwarves and the Men. And with them he created the rings of power. Three for the Elven kings, seven for the Dwarf lords, and nine for the kings of Men.'  
  
Buffy listened intently as Giles told the story, wondering vaguely where her ring fit into all of this.  
  
'With these rings the rulers of the three races had power to govern their people, and keep the world at peace. However, the Sorcerer Sauron deceived them all, and he created one ring behind their backs, one ring that would control all the other, and bend them to his will. One ring to rule them all.'  
  
'I guess that would be this ring,' Buffy said glumly, looking at the plain ring on the table in front of her.  
  
'Yes, I believe so,' Giles confirmed. 'And into this ring Sauron poured all of hatred, his malice and his evil powers. Using the ring he swept a wave of darkness across the lands, destroying, corrupting and enslaving.  
  
'But a last alliance of elves and men gathered an army, and attacked Sauron home, the tower of Barad-dur in the land of Mordor, at the peak of Mount Doom. A huge battle was fought, and just when the Elves and Men thought they were victorious, Sauron himself rode to battle. With the power of the ring, none could stop him. He slayed hundreds of men single handedly, and finally struck down GilGalad, the King Of Men. But his son, Isulder, drew up his father's sword, and by a stroke of luck cut Sauron's fingers from his hand, along with the ring.  
  
'Sauron was destroyed, along with his army, and his fortress. But instead of destroying the ring, Isulder kept it. But one day he and his company were set upon by a band of marauding orcs, and the ring was lost, at the bottom of a deep river, where it lay for almost an eternity.  
  
'But, a small boy named Daegol found the ring, but was murdered by his friend Smaegol, who took the ring for itself, as he was drawn to it.'  
  
'Like Willow was drawn to buy the ring for me?' Buffy asked.  
  
'Yes. Smaegol kept the ring, became completely evil from it urges, and was excommunicated from his village. But the ring gave him unnaturally long life, and tortured his mind and his body. But only a few years ago he lost ring. Or rather, the ring lost him. For the ring seems to have a mind of its own, and it probably felt the dark power rising from the now derelict land of Mordor. Sauron's spirit is rising, taking form, gathering the heinous orcs to his cause, rebuilding the tower of Barad-Dur.  
  
'The ring was found, and brought here to Sunnydale, where it waited, before drawing towards it one person who take it where it wanted go. It drew Willow towards it.'  
  
'And now what?' Buffy asked.  
  
'Sauron is looking for his ring. Seeking it, searching for it, all his thought is bent on it. If he gets his hands on this ring, he can cover all the lands of a second darkness.'  
  
'But that's ok,' Buffy said, getting up. 'We'll just hide it, hide it somewhere and never talk about it, I mean, no one knows it's here, do they Giles?' Then there was silence. Buffy turned to face Giles, now less confident. 'Do they?.'  
  
'There is another who knows the ring lies in Sunnydale,' Giles said slowly. 'The creature Smaegol, or Gollum as he is called by most. He followed the ring here, in an attempt to get it back. But he has been captured by the dark forces. Tortured. Most likely, they are on their way here now.'  
  
Buffy looked solemly at Giles, before picking the ring up off the table. Looking down at it, she clenched her fist around the ring. She looked up at Giles, looked him straight in the eye, and asked,  
  
'What must I do?' 


	5. The Black Rider

Title: Lord Of The Rings Author: Someguynamedjack Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my computer Feedback: Ok Distribution: Just ask Spoilers: None  
  
A few miles away, jut past the outskirts of Sunnydale, a farmer was trying to nap in front of his fire, when he was disturbed by his dog barking wildly into the night. He stepped outside to see what the fuss was all about, and was suddenly filled with an inexplicable sense of dread and fear. Standing in front of him, was a black horse. Black in the darkest sense of the word. On the horse's back was a man, or least what the farmer thought was a man. It wore a jet black cloak, covering every inch of it's body, with a long hood over it's head. The head turned to face the farmer, and the farmer stepped back in fear, for there was nothing to be seen under the hood, other than complete darkness.  
  
'Sunnydale.Summers..' The hooded creature hissed in an unnatural voice.  
  
'W-Wh-What?' the farmer stammered.  
  
'Sunnydale.Summers.' the black rider hissed again.  
  
The farmer managed to raise his arm and point in the general direction of Sunnydale, and the rider took off, riding into the night, gone before the farmer could even say anything else.  
  
  
  
  
  
'You must leave Sunnydale at once,' Giles told Buffy, wasting no time, grabbing things from around the house and shoving them into a bag.  
  
'Now?' Buffy asked in shock.  
  
'Morning,' Giles told her. 'At Dawn.'  
  
'K,' Buffy answered. 'Alone?'  
  
'No,' Giles said quickly. 'Get someone to go with you, Xander, or Willow.'  
  
'Ok, I'll get Xander to bring his car,' Buffy said, trying to sound enthusiastic about the idea of leaving Sunnydale.  
  
'Good idea,' Giles said.  
  
'Where will you go?' Buffy asked him.  
  
'I will go to the only people who may have the answer on what we can do long term. I will go to the Watcher's council.'  
  
'What? Those guys!' Buffy shouted in anger. 'Do you really think you can trust them?'  
  
'I have no choice,' Giles said. 'Head north, make for the village of Bree, it's about a couple of hundred miles from here. I'll meet you there, at the Inn of The Prancing Pony.'  
  
'And then what?' Buffy asked him.  
  
'I will take you to Rivendell. It's a magical place, where some of the last elves alive live. The ring will be safe there.' He then added, 'for a while anyway.'  
  
'Ok,' Buffy said, 'we'll meet you at the Prancing Pony.'  
  
At that point the door opened, and Xander, Willow and Dawn entered the house.  
  
'Giles!' Willow shouted upon seeing the visitor. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Pack up, guys,' Buffy said. 'We're leaving.'  
  
  
  
  
  
The night was black and the stars could be seen. The vampires were out in force and the people were locked safe in their homes. But one man was walking along the road, when he heard galloping hooves. He looked up, and barely managed to say, 'what the f-' before the rider pulled a sword out from under it's cloak, and cut the man's head from his neck, and then rode off, barely breaking it's stride. As the horse carried on running, it passed a tall red sign, that read.  
  
WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE 


	6. Isenguard

Title: Lord Of The Rings Author: Someguynamedjack Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my computer Feedback: Ok Distribution: Just ask Spoilers: None  
  
'Professor?'  
  
The Psychology professor turned around to see who had addressed him.  
  
'Ms. Summers?'  
  
Dawn stepped forward into the teachers office, feeling slightly intimidated.  
  
'I have to leave school for a while,' she told him. 'Something's come up. But I will be back.'  
  
'I see. And this has something to do with your sister being the slayer?'  
  
'Yes,' Dawn confessed. 'Pretty much.'  
  
'I understand,' the proffesor said quietly. 'Incidently, someone came past looking for you today. Or something.'  
  
Dawn's nerves suddenly sharpened at these words. 'Something.?'  
  
'A cloaked and hooded rider, in black,' the professor said. 'Looking for Summers. I had the feeling it was not human, as being near the thing filled me with a sense of dread.'  
  
'What did you say to it?' Dawn asked.  
  
'I told it to leave,' he told her. 'It was not happy.'  
  
'I gotta' go,' Dawn said quickly, turned and left.  
  
  
  
Less than an hour later, the Xandermobile (as it's owner quite pathetically called it) was leaving Sunnydale, Xander driving, Buffy riding shotgun, and Willow and Dawn in the back seat. Buffy was sat in a scared overwhelmed silence, the ring hanging from a chain around her neck.  
  
'I kinda have a bad feeling about this,' Xander said, 'I mean, last time we fled Sunnydale to hide something it didn't turn out to well.'  
  
No one said anything else. Dawn had already told everyone about her conversation with her professor, and they had all agreed that whatever it was that had gone through the university was most likely looking for Buffy not Dawn, and therefore after the ring.  
  
After a long silence, Xander chirped up, 'who's hungry?'  
  
  
  
Less than an hour later, the four of them were sat in some cheap, run down diner, eating cheap, fatty, run down food. After they finished, they paid, didn't tip, and went outside. Xander's car had been completely destroyed. Metal had been mangled, seats had been ripped, the engine was torn apart.  
  
The four of them stared in shock at the wreckage, when Buffy saw, almost off on the horizon, a dark figure on horseback riding off.  
  
  
  
Many miles away, in the opposite direction from Sunnydale, law the fortress of Isenguard, the new home of the Watcher's Council. For miles around forest land stretched, other than one small path, of which Giles traveled down in his 'mid-life-crisis' car.  
  
When his car pulled up outside, Quentin Travers was already waiting for him.  
  
'The hour is late, smoke rises from Mount Doom, and Rupert Giles rides to Isenguard,' he said, with a sense of triumph, as Giles stepped out of the car.  
  
'It has been found,' Giles said. 


End file.
